Historically, toy guns have been a necessity in the developmental growth of children. According to the analysis of psychologists, the mental behavior of adults is affected by their environment during childhood. Therefore, the development and the design of toys for children have become a matter of concern to society.
It is virtually universal that children, particularly male children, play with aggressive toy weapons like swords and guns. In order to cultivate and train the tough and strong spirits of children, most people allow their children to obtain such kind of toys. Therefore, toy guns have become a major item in toy stores and represent a large proportion of all toy sales.
Because of progress in manufacturing processes and material science, today's toy guns are more sophisticated than ever before. Sound and lighting, electronics, water shooting or even bullet shooting are common features of today's toy guns. Moreover, the outer appearance of some toy guns can even be passed for genuine and this has become a great concern of sociologists.
Because of the reasons stated above, cases of injury due to toy guns are increasing every day. It is a regrettable thing to constantly hear news of the face or the eyes or the body of children being wounded and disabled due to lack of safety knowledge or due to control lost in excitement. However, it is difficult to stop children from playing with toy guns since it may encroach upon children's rights and interests.
In view of the above-mentioned facts, the present inventor has created the present toy gun which can shoot a toy projectile but does not hurt, i.e. through the setting of a safety range and by matching with a signal produced by a photo-electric circuit to control the firing of the toy gun.